My Life Is Brilliant
by xLemonadeMouthx
Summary: My second Lemonade Mouth story.     Horrible Title, suggestions?    Stellivia. Don't like, Don't read.


**So HayleyNicoleDinkley gave me 'permission' to write about Stellivia and don't forget: More people should write about them ;) I don't own Lemonade Mout (:() or the song Beautiful by James Blunt (I changed the lyrics a bit so it would fit in ;)  
>Hope you guys like it! :)<strong>

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>"Wow that was an amazing performance!" I said when we were in the refreshing room. We had just played Living' on a high wire for national TV. "Yeah!" "Absolutely" "Crazy" a heard them saying. I love performing live, but this one was a really great one! The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Olivia and Wen were a couple. Not that I had one single chance to be Olivia's girl, ever, but now all my chances were really gone… I sighed. "Hey what's wrong?" Olivia asked. "Oh nothing special, just tired…" "Yeah me too" she said. I gave her a smile while sipping my lemonade. I had to go to the bathroom.

**-Olivia's POV-  
><strong>What was I thinking when I said Wen and I were a couple? Were not! Absolutely not! Stella looked pretty upset after our show, but when I asked her what was wrong she said that everything was fine. Like I would believe her, I know her better… Maybe she was jealous about me and Wen? No, that couldn't be. Stella was in love with… With… With who was Stella in love? I couldn't figure it out. I was preoccupied when Wen said: "Hello? Earth to Olivia?" "Oh my, you scared me!" "Sorry" he said "but on stage, did you meant what you were saying?" "Euh," everyone was looking at me, wondering what I was going to answer. "I don't know, I was just trying to help Mo" I said uncertainly. "Phew, glad you feel the same way" I sighed relieved. "Yeah me too" At this moment, Stella walked in.

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>I decided to keep hoping. After everyone had said goodbye, me and Olivia got in her car, we carpooled to every concert or rehearsal. "Good guitar work" Olivia said. "Yeah thanks, but it was long not as good as your singing. And Mo's of course" I quickly said. "Yeah, Mo was great too" Olivia said but she sounded less cheerful. There was something going on, but I couldn't figure out what it was. When we arrived at my house I stepped out of the car. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow at 10" she looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about. "Rehearsal, remember?" "Oh yeah right…" she answered. "See you tomorrow" I said with a smile. She smiled back and drove down the driveway.

**-Olivia's POV-  
><strong>I'm so stupid… I couldn't even answer a question because of her beautiful eyes. I'll have to make my move soon, otherwise I would get crazy… The next morning I picked her up at 10. "Morning sunshine" I said, but she wasn't happy about my comment. She looked really tired and she yawned when she stepped into the car. "What happened to you?" I asked. "My brothers had invited a friend to come over, but it turned into a big sleepover. They made up a new game: 'Torture Stella'" "That doesn't sound very well" I said seriously, but then I smirked. Luckily she could also laugh.

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>The whole ride we laughed and sang loudly with the music on the radio. When we arrived at the music hall, everybody was already there. "So, giggling girls, ready?" "Yeah sure" we answered at the same time and we started laughing again. After the rehearsal I decided to stay a bit longer to work on my new song. "I'll walk home, don't worry" I told Olivia. After everybody left, I took my guitar and started to sing. You'll figure out to who I wrote the song.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel.  
>Of that I'm sure.<br>She smiled at me on the stage.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

I thought maybe I should play it to Olivia.  
>But that thought fade away quickly, no that would be insane.<em><em>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was,  
>Flying high,<br>And I don't think that I'll get a chance again,  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

I really got into the song and sang the chorus again__

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you. <em>

When I hit the last chord, I heard someone coughing. I turned around and my heart went faster when I saw it was Olivia standing behind me. "I forgot my purse" she said with a little smile on her face. "That song was beautiful" she said. "Thanks" I couldn't bring out another word than that. I gave her the purse that was lying next to me. "There you…" before I could finish her lips got softly on mine. I felt a weird but amazing feeling in my stomach. I kissed her back, put my hands in her neck and she put her arms around my waist. Wait, why was she kissing with me? I mean, Olivia loves Wen? Doesn't she? I pulled back. She gave me a questioning look. "Wait, why do you kiss me? I mean, you're in love with Wen, you said that on National Television!" "Yeah but remember you were so upset after the concert and you went to the bathroom?" I nodded "Well, Wen asked me if I meant what I've said on stage. And I didn't meant that, it was just to help Mo out. And so feels Wen. And I kissed you because…" I kissed her again and this time, my tongue begged to enter her mouth. She allowed it and they stood there for like 5 minutes. They both got out of breath. "So what are we going to tell the others?" I asked "I don't care what they think. I only care about you" Olivia said while leaning her forehead against mine. "I care about you too, but now I really need to go home, my mom is getting worried, I'm sure about that!" I said with regret . After a 5 minute drive she drove on my driveway. "I love you" she said. "Good" I answered with a big smile while getting out of the car. She laughed, kissed her hand and blow the kiss towards me. **(A/N don't know if there's a word/verb for that, I'm sorry)** I acted like I caught the kiss and putted it in my heart and blow one back. With that I entered the house with the greatest feeling I ever had…

**You want more? Review!  
>I love you guys! :) xoxo <strong>


End file.
